


nothing else

by jamal



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #kyunsterday, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only a cameo, um the cutest bday hashtag ever??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamal/pseuds/jamal
Summary: changkyun is going from member to member, nearly ripping his hair out of his scalp, trying to figure out what to buy kihyun for his birthday.





	nothing else

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something for my tiny hamster's birthday. 
> 
> enjoy <3

 

he only had two days left. two days to figure out what to buy kihyun for his birthday. none of the other members have been helpful. well, they did try to help him but nothing they suggested felt _right_. kihyun only deserves the best.

 

for the boy who takes care of him like no one else does. who feeds him when he forgets to eat. who wakes him up when he’s too tired to wake up himself. who makes his heart jump just by laughing. who makes him swoon with just his voice alone. that boy deserves the best. 

 

he sighs and combs his fingers through his hair. by the end of the week, he’ll have no hair left from the number of times he’s been frustrated. 

 

“why are you making a big deal out of this?” minhyuk mumbles from beside him on the sofa, “he won’t care what you get him.”

 

changkyun looks at him. “i know he won’t care but i care.”

 

minhyuk snorts. “well we all know what he actually wants but you’re obviously not giving it to him.”

 

“what?” changkyun whips his head to minhyuk, who ignores his question and only snickers. “hyung what does that mean?” he grabs onto minhyuk’s arms and shakes him. “what does kihyun want?”

 

minhyuk shrugs. “i don’t know.” he gets up to leave but is held back by changkyun. 

 

“you do know!”

 

“i don’t!”

 

changkyun stands up. “why are you laughing then—“

 

“what’s with all the screaming?” kihyun shoves past them to sit on the sofa. “you’re too fucking loud.”

 

minhyuk has an evil smirk on his face and before changkyun can slam his hand to his mouth he says, “changkyun doesn’t know what to get you for your birthday!”

 

changkyun sighs, “dammit.”

 

“oh?” kihyun says, leaning forward to grab the remote. he looks up at changkyun, “you know you don’t need to get me anything, right?”

 

changkyun sighs and plops down into the sofa. “i know but i want to.” 

 

kihyun doesn’t say anything for a while and only looks at him. changkyun wishes he could tell what his thoughts are but his face is expressionless. 

 

“minhyuk, get out.” 

 

minhyuk sputters. “why!”

 

“get out.” kihyun says, still looking at changkyun whose heart beats at an abnormally high rate.

 

minhyuk only sighs and leaves, muttering insults on his way out.

 

kihyun finally looks away from changkyun, he turns the tv off and sets the remote down. changkyun says nothing and does nothing, only sitting still besides his hyung, noticing now that they’re sitting too close. he feels his palms begin sweating.

 

“changkyun,” kihyun says quietly. “you really don’t need to—“

 

“but hyung—“

 

kihyun covers his mouth with his hands and shushes him. “i’m not done.” 

 

“you don’t need to buy me anything, but i know something you _can_ give me.” kihyun whispers, not looking at him. changkyun can tell he’s nervous because kihyun doesn’t get nervous often.

 

he waits for his hyung to finish but kihyun doesn’t continue. he’s stiff, gripping the sofa with his hands.

 

“hyung?” changkyun says.

 

“you can refuse,” kihyun whispers.

 

changkyun waits for clarification but receives none. his head tilts and he tries to get kihyun to look at him. “hyung, i don’t understand. refuse what?”

 

kihyun looks at him and changkyun’s startled, jerking back. “i want you to be my boyfriend.” 

 

kihyun gets nervous when changkyun doesn’t say anything for a while, only staring at him with his head tilted and his eyes comically wide. kihyun would laugh at his face expression if he himself didn’t feel like the ground was gonna open up and swallow him whole. 

 

he gets up. he feels like he can’t breathe and changkyun is still frozen in his place.

 

he gets past him before he’s stopped. he looks down and sees changkyun’s hand gripping his.

 

“okay.” changkyun says, so quietly it can barely be considered as speaking. 

 

kihyun feels the worry whisk away and he smiles. “really?” he asks, moving back to sit in front of chankyun whose face is red and eyes looking down.

 

kihyun leans forward, trying to get him to look up. he grabs his chin and tilts his face upwards. changkyun looks at him and his breath stops. 

 

“okay,” changkyun says again, this time smiling wide. 

 

kihyun smiles too, bringing the other boy’s face closer and resting his forehead against his. changkyun wraps his arms around kihyun’s torso and pulls him even closer, stuffing his face into his neck. kihyun’s finger comb through his hair and he smiles. 

 

“i can’t believe this is happening,” changkyun murmurs and kihyun chuckles. 

 

“i know,” he agrees. “this is the best birthday gift you could’ve possibly given me.”

 

“are you sure it’s not my birthday?” kihyun laughs, nudging changkyun off him so he can look at him.

 

changkyun’s eye twinkle and his face is not as red as before but it’s still tinted and kihyun smiles. “you’re so cute.” he whispers, caressing the other’s face. “you know what would make me even happier right now?”

 

changkyun grins. “i can guess.” 

 

“well, then?” kihyun tilts his head and brings changkyun’s face closer to his. “stop smiling,” he laughs.

 

“i can’t,” changkyun laughs too. 

 

“well how am i supposed to kiss you then—“

 

changkyun presses his lips against kihyun’s, the other making a noise in surprise before closing his eyes and pulling changkyun towards him as he leans back against the armrest. changkyun adjusts his position on top of kihyun and brings his hand to rest on his cheek. he pulls away for a second only to kiss him again. and again. and again.

 

“happy birthday, hyung,” he whispers against his lips. 

 

kihyuns says nothing and only pulls the boy towards him for yet another kiss. 


End file.
